


Breathe

by ShepVakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepVakarian/pseuds/ShepVakarian
Summary: Rose was born without a soul mark, and for most, that meant that one would die before they could meet the other. Waking up in Andromeda, Rose now had to figure out how to navigate life now that the name Jaal Ama Darav has appeared on her ribs.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav & Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> This is just me finally putting my writings out there as I work on them, there may be mistakes and things aren't necessarily going to be canon, or in order. No slow burn here either, not fast but there will be some love before they even get to the moment on Aya. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment with your thoughts or just to say hi during these crazy times!
> 
> I do not own any rights to the Mass Effects games, I just enjoy twisting the story into my own little fantasies.
> 
> Added note the first chapter has now been redone and is now in first person, it just feels right to me and I really like how it has turned out. Enjoy!!

Of course, I said I would go this alone, would it really have been so wrong to bring Cora along with me? She is my second in command after all… I looked up at my team on the level above me and gave them what I thought was a convincing look of confidence, their faces said otherwise. I was not ready for this, the position of Pathfinder should have been Cora’s, not mine, and now we’re having to deal with the Kett who seem to be hell-bent on destroying any species that isn’t them. Despite all of that pressure, the one thing I was truly concerned about was the fact that my soul mark was here, on this very planet. When I was born without one it had caused my parents some grief, the end result being one of two options, that they would die before we had the chance to meet, or that the one dying would be me. I had spent my life defying those odds and spending every waking moment proving to my family and myself that you do not need a partner to truly live. I honed my biotics, making me a lethal front line soldier and took a liking to the use of swords in combat, that and the Carnifex and N7 Crusader I refused to leave behind in the milky way. Sighing I looked back down the ramp, now dropped completely and could see the commotion that was occurring at the bottom, soldiers had ringed the landing pad, their rifles all pointed up at my chest. Andromeda was supposed to be a fresh start, I guess in some ways it was, I now had the name Jaal Ama Darav marked across my chest. If only that made up for that fact that the initiative was now banking all their hopes on her being able to find enough golden planets to house the people in cryo, find the rest of the arks and remove the Kett threat, no pressure at all. I knew I wasn’t coping well, I know my triggers and my anxiety had me flaring more often than not these days, my control was slipping and I knew a full-blown panic attack was on its way. I needed to stop stalling, it was time to face the music and be a good little pathfinder, otherwise, I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Tann or Addison for that matter. I spared one last look at my team before walking down the ramp with my arms up, as I neared the bottom three soldiers made their way forward, they were scanning before I could even speak, talking to each other in a language my translator couldn’t pick up.

_Some help translating SAM?_

_A moment pathfinder… language compiled, although other dialects will cause an issue._

Noted, can you tell me what they were scanning for?

_Concealed weapons pathfinder, they also scanned your translator. All data is being sent to multiple sources, shall I halt progress?_ Two of the soldiers moved to my side and I took that as my cue to begin moving off the landing platform.

_No SAM, we need to be open and honest entering this new relationship, I won’t make the same mistakes as last time._

_Understood pathfinder, I will keep a log of all events that transpire whilst you are off the ship._

_Thanks, SAM._

The small squadron leading me through the city were stiff, the two beside me seemed to be watching the people around me as well as myself, I felt a small slither of hope slide into my heart that this time might be different. This species was beautiful, all of them extremely tall, some giving the turians a run for their money. Their eyes were large and almost cat-like, each one had a beautiful skin tone, all seeming to be some variation of a blue or purple, they were gorgeous and could easily give the Asari a run for their money as the sexiest species. The aliens lined each side of the path we were walking, I kept my eyes trained forward not wanting to accidentally antagonize anyone, the whisperings around me gave enough of an idea that was not welcome. My group was coming to a stop in front of a set of stairs with five people standing at the top, the female in the middle of the group stepped forward, her face showed no sign of malice or contempt, but caution.

“I am Paaran Shie, governor of Aya, and we are the angara.” I was about to respond in kind with my own name and title when my ribs began to burn where my soul mark was, it was so intense I suddenly found myself gasping for breath. Movement caught my eye to the right of the governor; a tall angaran male was making his way down the stairs towards me.

“Jaal!” Paaran called, “I have this in hand.” Jaal ignored his governor and kept moving forward, his eyes burning into mine. Stopping mere inches in front of me and I could feel something reaching out and brushing against my biotics, my ribs flared again, and the strength in my legs wavered, this was my soul mate.

_Pathfinder, the angara have stronger bioelectric fields than any other species from the milky way, it seems they have the ability to use it as a form of communication amongst one another, I hypothesize that…_

_Shut up SAM._

I knew then what I needed to do, that I needed to reach out in kind the only way I knew how, I could feel Jaal probing as though he was asking a question and with little concern about my own safety I let my biotics flare gently around my hands. The guards around me pulled their rifles to attention, all pointed at my direction, I could hear the murmur of everyone around me and couldn’t bring myself to care. I felt Jaal’s bioelectric field reach out again and brush against my biotics, his breath hissed in between his teeth and I watched as his large blue eyes dilated, becoming almost black. I understood the feeling completely, everyone tries to tell you what that first meeting is like, but words do not compare to the fierce and sudden urge to pounce on the person even though you have only just met them, to resist is bordering the line between extreme discomfort and pain. As if his hand had a mind of its own he began stretching it out towards my ribs where his name was marked. I closed my eyes and waited for the contact, but it never came and I felt as though all the air was being sucked from my lungs. My eyes flashed open as the angaran in front of me grunted as if it was causing him pain not to reach out and take hold of me, conflict is written all over his face. I felt my eyes widen as I realized how this situation might look to the people around us, his people.

“Aya is hidden, protected, what do you want?” he ground out between his teeth, I was an alien, new and unknown, mistrust was written on everyone’s face. Straightening my spine and sucking in a large breath, I pushed past the large ball of anxiety growing in my stomach and made an effort to do my job instead of creating a diplomatic incident.

“I am a pathfinder with the initiative; I am sorry for landing here the way we did, on fire… that wasn’t the plan.” I met Jaal’s eyes again and saw a flash of humor.

“Good, cause that would be a terrible plan…” a small smile appeared momentarily before his face was a blank canvas. “Evfra saw the ship come in, he wants to speak with the pathfinder at the resistance headquarters.” He had turned to address governor Shie, after receiving a curt nod in return Jaal left without even sparing me a second glance. The group around me had lowered their weapons and relaxed their stance, seemingly more comfortable with me now that I had decided to put away my biotics. I don’t know what I had been hoping for, what did I expect that Jaal, an angaran who had never met a human before would suddenly be on board with the fact that his Soul Mark was an alien. I wanted to apologize, for the situation I had put him in despite it being no fault of my own, the need to seek forgiveness for things out of my control seemed to be an unfortunate side effect of my anxiety.

“Pathfinder,” I Stared up at Paaran with what I hoped was a polite expression rather than that of someone who had just been rejected by their soul mark. If the governor felt pity for me she was good at hiding it. “If you could follow me I will escort you to your meeting with our resistance leader. Please do your best to keep up and do not stray; our soldiers will shoot to kill.”

“Understood Governor Shie, please lead the way.” I tucked my hands behind my back and made my way up the stairs to follow the blue angaran female through the city of Aya.

_Pathfinder, do you want me to take scans of the area as you walk through the city?_

_No SAM, not without their permission, this relationship needs to be built on trust, not secrecy._

_Do you intend on telling them about me?_

_When the time comes, yes._

Ignoring SAM I made the effort to listen to Paaran talk as we walked the streets of Aya and explained the reactions of her people. I couldn’t blame them for their mistrust and whisperings of malcontent after their experiences with the kett. After all the species from the milky way didn’t have relationships built on hopes and dreams but centuries of wars and conflict, before finding some semblance of peace with each other. Their group had come to a stop in front of another wide set of stairs with a door at the top, the entrance to resistance headquarters.

“What happens if Evfra doesn’t like me or what I have to say?” I ask, deciding to continue playing the honesty card.

“He won’t…” That had me raising an eyebrow, “but you need to earn his trust, he is the man who deals with our safety in regards to the kett and any new threats that make themselves known.” Now that I could understand, to be responsible for that many people, of course trust would be a huge factor, I needed to earn theirs more so than they would need to earn ours, the initiative’s survival inherently depended on this meeting being a success.

"Thank you, Governor Shie, for being accommodating considering the situation." I ducked my head in what I hope was a show of respect.

“I am just showing you the kindness I hope your people return should the time come, we have been fooled once before.” I nodded again before making her way through the large doors that would lead me back to Jaal and to the fate of the initiative.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, I thought I would upload it the same night I uploaded the edited version of chapter one!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean she is your soul partner, how can that be, she is an alien?” I could hear angry voices as I made my way into the resistance, I paused for a moment at the doorway to what I presumed was Evfra’s office to listen for Jaal’s response.

“I don’t know Evfra, it was not like I have a choice in the matter, it does, however, explain the unusual name.” Jaal mused, that had me smirking. I am glad I am not the only one who thought their mate had an unusual name.

“This doesn’t change anything Jaal, they could still be a threat to the Angara, soul partner or no the right steps need to be taken to ensure our people’s safety.” I had heard all I needed to, straightening my shoulders. I stepped into the room, making the noises necessary to announce my arrival. If I had to prove myself trustworthy to ensure my people’s safety I wasn’t going to get it done by hovering in the doorway eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Evfra, Jaal.” I greeted, I watched as Jaal’s back stiffened but refused to let Evfra see that it bothered me as much as it did. I made my way towards where they stood at Evfra’s desk, places in front of a large window looking out at the large waterfall. I was working, trying to find a safe place for the people of the initiative to survive, now was not the time to assess my feelings on the situation between Jaal and I.

“Pathfinder…” Evfra drawled out, his stance was that of a soldier, calculating my every possible move, I returned the gesture in kind, the soldier in me standing tall, stubbornness being the strongest Ryder family trait. “It’s an aggressive move, coming to Aya.”

“My people made a bold ass move coming to Andromeda, I need to be at least that bold to ensure that I save them.” I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into my hip, giving off an air of confidence, false as it may be - fake it til you make it! “Nevermind the fact that the reason we needed to land your planet the way we did is that we just escaped the Archon by the skin of our teeth resulting in my ship being on fire.” I took a step forward and jutted my chin out stubbornly, refusing to apologize for wanting to ensure my crew and ship were safe. This was a conversation I felt as though I had many times before, despite the differing circumstances, Evfra was a battle-hardened soldier through and through much like my dad was, I needed to show my strength in order to be taken seriously. I could see Jaal watching me out of the corner of my eye, his mouth hanging open, clearly back chatting the resistance leader was not a common occurrence. Taking a deep breath I explained the vault on Eos and how my team and I had brought it back online and the effects that it had on the planet’s environment. 

“If what the vault on Eos showed us is right then the one here on Aya is different, and I need to look inside.” I internally flinched at the sound of my voice as I made my demand, but now was not the time to be asking for permission, not to the man in front of her, it would be considered a weakness. A weakness that could cost everything, with so many lives at stake I needed to be strong, I needed to prove that I could do a job I was extremely unqualified for. Evfra grunted and turned towards the window behind him, his back was stiff, almost as he had a pole up his ass. I almost snorted thinking about the common joke about turians and sticks when I was interrupted by Evfra’s response. 

“You’re right, there is a vault here, but our top scientists made the decision to shut it years ago, it’s entrance was hidden from us. We… Can’t help you.” Evfra sounded almost regretful, his shoulder slumped forward slightly, a sadness filling the atmosphere in the room, there had to be more to the story. 

_ Pathfinder, we could find that vault for them. _

_ Not now Sam.  _

“The Moshae could,” I turned, giving him my full attention, it was the first time he had spoked since I had entered the room, though his eyes had been on me the whole time I could feel his gaze burning spots on different parts of my body, curiosity had gotten the better of him. It had me wondering what he was thinking, did he like what he saw, or was I just too different for him? “She is our most revered scientist and elder, she knows this vault like no other angara.” Jaal eyes held mine before forcing himself to look at Evfra, it seemed to take a considerable amount of effort and I hoped that it meant I wasn’t too displeasing in his eyes. 

“The Kett have her Jaal, she is lost to us and you pathfinder.” Evfra put simply, his tone aggravated, looking back to him I could tell he was upset at his subordinate behaviour around me, the man held no sympathy for the situation we were in and it made me more than a little annoyed. 

“Let me show you what my team and I can do, we won’t move one step without your approval but you don’t have to be alone in this fight anymore, let us help.” I urged. Evfra’s angry eyes snapped to mine and I felt the hold I had slipping, I was going to lose this negotiation and sign the death sentence for the initiative.

“You have no idea what it is that you are dealing with, you're a child playing the role of an adult.” I flinched, Evfra was stripping my metaphorical armor away piece by piece. “The anagara learned years ago the peril of messing with remnant vaults so did the kett for that matter. We are done here.”  Before I could concede the argument and apologize Jaal stormed forward with a look of determination set into his features, it made him look fierce and it did things to my insides that were so inappropriate in considering the circumstances. 

“Evfra, I feel… What the pathfinder says is extraordinary.” I watched as this ridiculously tall man came to my defense and convinced Evfra to let him assess myself and my team on his behalf, he even went so far as to take a jab at him about being able to spare him. 

“Don’t try and tell me that you are doing this for any other reason other than to satisfy your curiosity. Go if you want.” Evfra began storming away towards the exit, pausing before he reached the door to offer one last piece of advice. “When she tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first.” I couldn’t help it. That got me riled up, mistrust was one thing but to claim I would try to kill my soulmate was another, did it not mean the same thing in andromeda as it did in the milky way? I felt myself flare and moved to give Evfra a piece of my mind when Jaal stepped in my path, a soldier stepping up to protect his leader, his eyes daring me to take another step forward... All my anger faded at the thought of having to fight Jaal and another feeling replaced it, my nerves lighting themselves on fire again as the man in front of me stared at me waiting for me to make a move. My nerves were lighting themselves on fire as Jaal Ama Darav stared me down, waiting for me to pounce. I narrowed my eyes at my soul mate then backed down with a sigh. Fighting was not the way I wanted to come into physical contact with Jaal for the first time. Sure I loved a good sparring match just as much as any biotic does, but when I touched him for the first time I did not want it to be because I wanted to take his superior officer down a peg or two. Jaal cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to the now, his stance had relaxed, seeing that I had cooled down. 

“My name is Jaal…” 

“Ama Darav” I finished for him, I watched him jolt, his face confused, I placed my hand on my ribs where his name was and gave him my best  _ “isn’t it obvious?” _ face. “I’m Ro…” 

“Rosemarie Ryder.” He finished, finally understanding, a smirk gracing his beautiful lips. 

“Ah, just Rose, only my parents call me Rosemarie and only ever if I was in trouble.” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I had never liked my first name in its entirety, it made me feel older than I am, even as a child, and had stuck to the name Rose for as long as I can remember. 

“Rose,” I listened as he tested my name on his lips, resulting in a delightful shiver making its way down my spine sending delicious feelings to all the right places. I watched as his pupils dilated, his body going stiff as Evfra had earlier, eyes snapping to mine. Jaal Ama Darav scented the air. Shiiiiiit… They’re like turians. I knew from the way his breathing became heavier that he could smell my arousal. I could feel my face getting red, a blush creeping up from my chest as he took another step towards me, inching his way into my personal space. My breathing was coming faster now, more audible. My heart was pounding in my chest, I wanted to slip my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms as my body temperature began to rise, the heat becoming almost unbearable.

I wanted this amazingly tall man to take another step forward and pull flush against him, I wanted to forget where he started and I began.

_ Pathfinder, the crew is requesting an update on your situation. Would you like me to inform them to prepare for a new crew member? _

I flinched at SAM’s interruption and realized how close I was to creating a diplomatic incident that I knew would cause all sorts of problems. Now wasn’t the time for Jaal and I to seal the bond our marks created, especially not standing here in his people’s resistance headquarters. Taking a deep breath I stepped back away from him and shook my head, his response was almost instant, I watched as the haze of lust lifted away his eyes widening at his own behaviour. 

“I uhh… I am sorry, I’m not sure why I…” Jaal took a deep breath and began again. “Pathfinder, I am to be your envoy through angaran space, which seems fortuitous considering it seems we have a lot to discuss.”

“You’re not wrong, do you need time to get your things together?”

“Ah yes, if you could provide me an hour?”

“Sure sure..” I nodded and watched as his expression grew confused. “I mean yes, that’s fine.”

“I will meet you at the landing pad, the guard outside will escort you back.” Before I could come up with anything to say Jaal was out of the room. I wanted to collapse then and there, to let myself be overwhelmed, to let the pit of anxiety growing in my stomach out, to unburden myself of the panic attack I knew was coming hard and fast. Being Pathfinder meant that I didn’t have the time, I needed to get back to my crew and explain what was happening, we needed to prepare for what was ahead and hope above all that having Jaal on board meant that something could finally go my way.

_ SAM? _

_ Yes, Pathfinder? _

_ Go ahead and let the crew know I am on my way back, and that they need to prepare the tempest for a new crew member, I will fill them in on the rest when I am on the ship.  _

_ Understood Pathfinder, they are awaiting your arrival, a lot of expletives were used while you were gone. _

_I bet..._ Oh boy was this going to be messy. 


End file.
